It has been suggested that predicting traffic signal changes would be useful. For example, Ginsberg refers to predicting a likely remaining duration of the traffic signal in a particular state; see U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0166109. The need remains, however, for practical and effective solutions for red light running warning message generation from predictive traffic signal state data and communication of such messages in near real-time to vehicle systems and or operators.
The Connected Vehicle Reference Implementation Architecture (CVRIA, http://www.iteris.com/cvria/html/applications/app57.html), takes the signal phase and timing (SPaT) data and begins broadcasting to vehicles approaching or near the intersection. The red light running warning applications focus on field communications between different entities within the local intersection context. They assume the SPaT will cover the red light message that has already been generated.
Other prior art such as U.S. 2005/0156757, only implied that they will focus on the known state or sequence of state to prepare the red light running warning. For example, it implied that the yellow signal will lead to the red signal and thus at yellow light the warning can be already generated for concerned vehicles. [Paragraph 0019]. The need remains for effective red light running warning message generation from predictive traffic signal state data and communication of such messages in near real-time to vehicle systems and or operators. Vehicle systems may include autonomous or semi-autonomous control systems.